


糖霜玫瑰

by UselessSaltyFish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, M/M, Marathon Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSaltyFish/pseuds/UselessSaltyFish
Summary: 【just for fun【Incubus！Vergil x Vampire！Dante【我只是个想看反差的恶趣味爱好者（土下座）【当然是怪东西，接受不了及时退出【涉及吸血，口交和吞食精液，马拉松式性爱等等【不要对作者水平有太高期待【祝阅读愉快
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	糖霜玫瑰

维吉尔正坐在沙发上看书，左手按在书本上用来翻页，右手则大度地送给但丁取食——他的吸血鬼双胞胎弟弟难得安静地坐在他旁边，用牙齿轻轻扎破他食指根部的小动脉，取食着他的血，冰凉的嘴唇包裹着他的指关节不断吸吮，柔软的舌头则舔舐着伤口，带来细微的刺痒。  
对于吸血鬼来说，人类的血尝起来是咸的，大多数魔物的血是苦的，而只有魅魔的血液会给他们造成幻觉，使它尝起来甜蜜无比。  
但丁很喜欢甜食。他偷偷地尝过尼禄的血，那里面清淡的甜味几乎被人类血统冲散了。普通的魅魔尝起来都太过于甜腻，只有维吉尔的血刚刚好。  
以前与维吉尔厮杀的日子里他总是没有机会去慢慢品味，因为他只有在艰难的胜利之后才有资格取食他的哥哥，而且在被战斗点燃的狂暴本能控制下就只剩野蛮的撕咬。  
他一直记得不能够喝太多。  
但丁抬起了头，眼睛里的红色褪去，露出温和的灰蓝色。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，把唇边残留的血迹都吝惜地收进嘴里。他盯着维吉尔手指上快速愈合、消失的伤口，心想也许自己可以多喝一些——维吉尔不会在意这点血的。通常他能够将吸血的欲望克制得很好，可是维吉尔的归来仿佛把他克制自己的锁用暴力给掰坏了，这绝对是魅魔的错。  
他在思想里挣扎了一会，还是扳过了兄长的手腕，咬进动脉吸吮了起来。  
维吉尔瞥了一眼他的弟弟，就又将视线收回到字里行间。他单手翻过一页书，因为吸血鬼过大的吸吮声而微微皱了皱眉。  
血液不断地进入吸血鬼的身体，沿着他的血管蔓延和扩散，带去生命力和魔力，苍白的皮肤在其下肌肉因吸血动作而收张的间隙中渐渐染上血色。  
直到本来静默的胸腔里传来明显且陌生的震动时，但丁才发觉有些不妙。  
维吉尔终于在此时合上了书本。  
“你喝得太多了，亲爱的弟弟。”  
他毫不留情地指出，如同他在每次厮杀胜利之后的那些带着嘲讽的教导。这应当归结为某种善良，至少年长的魅魔这样认为。  
维吉尔说话习惯于逐个音节地咬字，发音完整、圆润，且那嗓音该死地好听。按理说魅魔的魅惑能力只对活物起效，吸血鬼并不包括在内。可但丁只是不想承认这个刽子手的声音单纯的动人。  
但丁感觉很热。摄取一定量的血会让他产生某种对活物的拟态，这很方便吸血鬼藏身于活人之间。以人类为例，大概要吸到对方严重贫血的量。可是魔王近乎无限供应的鲜血自助餐显然让他对此失去了把握。  
急遽升高的体温让习惯于冰冷躯体的吸血鬼感到有些不适。  
“……哦，我也发觉了。”  
但丁使劲眨了眨自己有些涣散趋势的眼睛，晃了晃发昏的脑袋。他的眼眸因为饱食鲜血而被抹上了浓重的血色，像是暗红的刚玉。吸血鬼正因为自己的失误而表现出一丝不加掩盖的懊恼。  
在维吉尔看来，但丁每次都像是一只主动走进装满谷物的诱饵陷阱筐的胖山雀，甚至在没有陷阱的时候巴不得自己支起一个，然后心满意足地躺进去——这是魅魔一直难以理解的地方——或许是他的某种行为艺术，或许他只是单纯的蠢。  
魅魔的血当然有很大的副作用，毕竟吸血鬼也会是他们捕食的对象，血液则会充当诱饵与毒药。如果喝得太多，吸血鬼会感到严重的醉意，在那之后则是强制发情，而被魅魔拖进交媾里的吸血鬼几乎就是砧板上的肉了。  
“在情况变得更糟之前，希望你能……允许我多喝一些？”  
他难受地喘息着，却像一个酗酒者一样不知悔改，维吉尔有理由怀疑他已经被断了枷锁的吸血冲动烧坏了脑子。  
“除非你想死在床上？”  
“无所谓……”  
维吉尔无奈地叹了口气，把书放在了一旁，他默许似地用手慢慢扯开了自己的领口。但丁已经没有理智去思考为什么他的兄弟今天如此大方，在被热潮彻底席卷之前，他狠狠地咬上了维吉尔的颈侧，丝毫顾不上被血洇湿衣物会不会惹怒对方。  
年长的魅魔轻轻把手指插进但丁白色的发丝里面，那双银灰色的眼睛正欣然地看着他的猎物大口大口地把甜蜜的毒汁喝进体内。

当但丁发现自己已经在卧室的时候，饱足感正让他感到昏昏欲睡，维吉尔的血正暖呼呼地从他的胃部扩散开来，带着盈满的魔力。他半阖着眼睛坐在床边，记不清自己的衣服是在什么时候全部不翼而飞的。他的性器在双腿之间充血挺立着，涨成了深红色，淌出的前液已经把茎身打湿。  
下腹部传来的热度和渴望在不断地扩散和攀升，通过脊椎高效率地接管了他的脑子，驱使他握住自己的阴茎开始揉搓。  
他抬起头望向他的兄弟，维吉尔依然穿戴整齐，只有皮裤胯间的部分明显被顶了起来，在但丁的视角看得很清楚，他甚至能描摹出对方阴茎的傲人轮廓，这让他的后穴不自主地收缩着。他不懂维吉尔为什么不赶紧让他们两个都舒服起来，他现在就想把他兄弟的老二塞进自己身体里，来按摩自己麻痒不已的前列腺——该死的，他的脑子现在一团糟，欲火像是源源不断地被泵进他的血管，迟早会把一个冷血的魔物烧化，他这样想着，感觉到一股热液从肠道里流了出来——看，他废弃、退化的消化器官都已经开始不知羞耻地伪装成阴道来索要快乐了。  
在维吉尔半跪下，擒住他自慰的手，舔食掉他阴茎上的前液时，他整个身体都明显地战栗了一下。他的哥哥不是很有耐心的类型，他把涨大的龟头含进嘴里，然后直截了当地把那根阴茎整个吞到了喉咙。  
但丁大叫着几乎从床上弹起来，却被维吉尔按住胸膛重重地压了回去。  
“哈啊……哈啊——”  
他仰面倒在床上大口地喘息着，维吉尔温热口腔的包裹和让他爽到前后都不停地流水。魅魔没有咽反射，所以每次吞入都可以完全吞到底，那紧致高热的口腔所能带来的顶级快感足以让猎物自愿献出最后的一滴生命力。抵抗没有丝毫意义，很快但丁的阴茎抽搐，囊袋发紧，交代了他的第一次射精。而那些精液也作为食物被魅魔尽数吞下。  
但丁在射过一次之后反而有些清醒了，他明显感觉到自己下腹的热度没有任何舒缓，阴茎还没来得及软下去几秒钟，一阵涌向下腹的热流就再次填充了他的海绵体。  
这样不行，他真的会死在床上的。  
他用胳膊艰难地撑起自己沉重的身体，试图从床上爬起来。这不太容易，魅魔血液的麻醉作用让他对身体的控制力下降了近乎一大半，却唯独令他的感官更加敏感。  
而维吉尔根本没打算对他的胞弟加以控制，他任由对方挣扎着，一边慢条斯理地脱下了外套和马甲，衣领部分还沾着凝固变暗了的血迹。在他解开裤子的时候，不出意料地听到肉体和地板亲密接触的闷响。  
但丁暗暗地骂了一句，他被性欲折磨得面色潮红，狼狈地跌坐在地板上，双腿难以置信地发软，只有胯间的性器执着地硬挺着。  
维吉尔瞥了他一眼，继续解开腰带和卡扣，他可观的暗红色阴茎难耐地从皮裤里弹了出来，之后，他继续褪掉了那条修身的裤子，现任魔王完全裸露出自己为了诱人堕落而设计的身躯，还有他一直隐藏的那根细长的银蓝色箭头尾巴。  
“你应该回床上去，但丁，”  
他的语气和他小时候催促但丁睡觉时一样，可代表的含义却完全不同。  
“我还远没有吃饱。”  
但丁懊丧地呻吟了一声，不自觉地夹紧了双腿。  
“看来这次你并不打算放过我了？”  
他无奈地看着维吉尔走过来，知道自己将会吃个很大的苦头。虽然他比维吉尔整个壮硕了一圈，却被后者轻松地从地板上拎起来，像一只软绵的大玩偶熊一样被放回了床上。  
“魔界准则——没有免费的餐券。”  
维吉尔亲吻着但丁的嘴唇，吸吮那两片柔软的唇瓣，舌头避开锐利的獠牙与对方纠缠着。同时他的右手探进了但丁的两腿之间，指腹按上了那个瑟缩不停的潮湿穴口，这让身下的吸血鬼唔唔地在喉咙里咕哝起来。  
维吉尔的手指在他的穴口打着圈摩挲，感受着那圈肌肉开始不自觉的收缩，正试图吃进能让身体感到舒服的东西，肠壁则不停地分泌着透明的粘液。但丁正僵硬着身体，内心忐忑地期待着，他体会过魅魔的双手除了用来持刀杀戮还能够有什么本事：维吉尔用手指操他的感觉就像贝奥武夫切割在他身上一样精准、利落、狠厉，上一次自大的打赌结果是但丁输得几乎把脑子射了出去。吸血鬼不明白这到底是因为魅魔的天分，还是维吉尔太熟悉他了。  
再次涌出的一股液体打湿了维吉尔的指尖，他的手指却离开了但丁空虚不已的穴口，同时他放开了自己兄弟的嘴唇，转而到对方的胸口啃咬他的乳尖。那两颗小果子很快也听话地充血挺立了起来，在捻弄下痛痒又酥麻感觉让但丁轻轻地颤栗着，他苍白的皮肤下包裹着饱满的胸肌，被汗水打湿，随着呼吸剧烈起伏着。  
吸血鬼因为欲求不满而低哑地呻吟着，不安分地扭动着试图挣脱魅魔的钳制，他的体内还没有得到任何形式的触碰，空虚和酸涩的感觉几乎让他想要瑟缩起来——假如没有体会过前列腺快感，强制的发情也调动不了完全陌生的渴望，可惜但丁的身体已经被彻底开发完全了。  
魅魔用他的尾巴卷上了但丁的阴茎，捆在根部，松紧变换地挤压着嚢袋，三角形的尖端骚弄着茎身，而他本人也终于将阴茎抵在了但丁的穴口。  
“看着我。”  
但丁听话地看向了维吉尔那双近乎银灰色的眼睛。魅魔的瞳色在多年过去之后变得不再与但丁相同，里面的蓝色变得很浅淡，反而像是融化的铂，或是凝结的霜，好似包含着世间所有的热烈和深爱，亦或是冷漠和无情。  
传说没人能拿走魅魔的心，你只能将命奉上，换来肉体最后的欢愉。  
维吉尔将他的整根阴茎一下推进了但丁的身体里，吸血鬼空虚的内里瞬间被撑开到了极限。  
“————”  
但丁瞪大了眼睛，张着嘴巴，发出了一声静默的尖叫。因为忘记呼吸，所以并没有气流震动他的声带来发出声音。  
一股浓稠的精液溅在他们的躯体之间。  
“哦…操…这可是太…”  
但丁在几秒钟的呆滞之后，惊讶地看向自己下身的狼藉。可他的阴茎还硬梆梆的，仿佛刚刚的射精只是他的幻觉。  
他从光怪陆离的感知中渐渐找到了后穴摩擦的实感，犹如他的脚趾刚刚从半空够到地面，那填补了他难受的空虚，犹如久旱的甘霖般甜蜜。  
“荒谬了……”  
他看见维吉尔一边操弄着他，一边用手指随意地挑起了一缕他刚刚射出的精液。  
“但丁，相信我，你还能榨出更多。”  
他冷淡地审视着指腹上挂着的精液，仿佛在检验它们的品质。  
“更多。”  
魅魔把手指含进嘴里，坦然地用舌头把他的食物卷进喉咙深处，吮吸指节的动作发出了清亮的声响。  
但丁看着维吉尔的喉结因为吞咽他的精液而上下移动，某种与吸血鬼种族毫不相干的激情和疯狂攫获了他的心脏。它过于剧烈地跳动着，让这只可怜的吸血鬼的几乎感到胸腔发疼，同时胀痛的还有他的阴茎。  
“呜——”  
维吉尔的手握上但丁的阴茎，力道正好地刺激着他的敏感带，同时缓缓地抽送着。但丁则舒服地向后仰起头，不停地哼哼。前列腺并不埋在很深的地方，他的兄长深深浅浅操着他，有时候会直接正中靶心，有时只是重重地蹭过去，甚至有可能角度完全错过地戳弄着肠壁而让他感到疼痛——这大概全看魅魔的心情而定。但丁半张着嘴巴，间或吞咽着唾液，他期待着维吉尔能好好照顾到他的敏感点，可他的哥哥总喜欢把他吊在高潮的边缘反复爬升和坠落。  
“…呃…啊，啊…——有时候…我真怀疑…是不是…哈啊——不…嗯…折腾我——你就硬不起来…唔呃——”  
吸血鬼嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着。  
“折磨猎物是恶魔的天性，但丁。”  
维吉尔早就习惯了自己弟弟的挑衅，他现在心情不错，所以并没有没有恼怒。但是由于吸血鬼的聒噪，他倒是暂时失去了对高潮控制的兴致。反正他们还有很长时间可以折腾，于是他开始用发狠的力道集中进攻他弟弟的敏感点。  
“咿——！啊啊，啊——！”  
但丁惊叫起来，他虽然期待过这会起作用，可他没有意料到会这样剧烈。他觉得自己的前列腺要被维吉尔操坏了，充血的肛口也被魅魔快速进出的阴茎磨得生疼。而他盛装至半满的快感容器正在被迅速地灌到溢出。  
“我能够把你操到叫不出来，在任何时候。”  
维吉尔用他磁性的声音傲慢地威胁道。  
即使在但丁射精的过程中，他也没有放过对吸血鬼可怜腺体的压榨，这硬生生地延长了但丁高潮的时间。但丁痛苦地喊叫着试图挣扎和蜷起身体，以逃避魅魔过于激烈的侵犯，却依旧被迫承受着撞击直至他痉挛着射干最后一滴液体。  
维吉尔将他依旧硬挺的阴茎暂时退出了吸血鬼瘫软的身体——他也射过，但是对魅魔而言，不应期这种词汇就是一个纯粹的笑话。维吉尔耐心地亲吻着但丁的小腹，舔舐着皮肤上残留的精液，温热柔软的舌尖令但丁觉得微微发痒。  
但丁疲惫地仰躺在床上，面颊绯红，眼神迷离而涣散，汗水和体液打湿了一大片床单。他大喇喇地敞着双腿，之前被魅魔的阴茎堵在腹中的精液从红肿的肛口里流了出来。  
“实际上…我不怀疑这一点。”  
他喘息了很久，才用沙哑、绵软的声音回答了他的哥哥。他的尾音上挑，融进了一个懒散又疲惫的笑里。  
维吉尔冷淡地哼了一声，银蓝色的尾巴在空气中甩了一下。  
“但是你仍然需要一点惩罚。”  
他用魔力在吸血鬼的小腹上熟练地书写了一段咒文，它们迅速地渗进了吸血鬼苍白的皮肤，如同阴冷狡猾的小蛇一般钻行着，渐渐编织成了一个妖冶的图案。  
“…不…不不……你不会是——？！”  
感受到体内一阵不同于之前的剧烈空虚和痕痒，但丁惊慌地从床上爬起来，向自己的腹部看去，可已经太迟了，猩红色的淫纹已经在他的肚脐下方成型。  
“…哦…不——！维吉尔！！”  
这可不是什么好东西，假如维吉尔持续给它灌注魔力，他出门砍个恶魔可能都要打湿一条裤子。  
这该死的东西已经开始起效了。  
“以防你在家太无聊。”  
但丁懊恼地呻吟着，他用双腿夹住了维吉尔的腰，狠劲翻身把他的哥哥压在了床上，而后者发出了一声恼火的闷哼。但丁感觉到自己的后背像是被什么东西狠狠地抽了一下，随后是火辣辣的疼痛——肯定是魅魔尾巴干的好事。那根尾巴可不是什么装饰，它在魔化后甚至可以打碎他的脊柱。  
“那你就不该再慢吞吞了——哥、哥！！”  
但丁咬牙切齿地朝维吉尔低吼，他感觉后穴如同被蚂蚁啃咬一样空虚发痒，不得不被迫开始上下骑着维吉尔挺立的阴茎。  
“是吗？”  
魅魔看着他的胞弟在他身上努力起伏着、因为被淫纹增强的快感而不停打着哆嗦，如同被荆棘束紧的玫瑰，划破的花瓣滴下苦难而芬芳的汁液。  
“我很抱歉没有察觉到这一点。”  
他的语气像是一个王公贵族对奴隶虚情假意的慰问。但丁不知道在心里暗自咒骂了他的哥哥多少次。他因为多次的高潮而透支了体力，可后穴得不到满足的空虚感让他痛苦不堪。他为了调动剩余不多的力气而咬紧了牙，剧烈又淫靡的快感让他从鼻腔里泄露出哭泣一般的呻吟。他的眼里杂糅着兴奋、疲惫和出于任人摆布境况的恼怒，过于饱满的胸肌因为惯性而上下摇晃，甚至显得有些碍事。  
但丁很快就学会了收紧甬道来获取更多快感，他在维吉尔开始用力向上顶他的时候迎来了一个陌生的高潮。他射得不多，后穴却像阴道一样剧烈地收缩和痉挛起来，也把维吉尔夹射在了他体内。他觉得自己的意识如同溺水一般在无边无际的快感中浮沉，他腹部的淫纹在发光和发烫，魅魔的精液注入身体终于让他有了空虚被填充和满足的实感。  
吸血鬼垂着头喘息着等待高潮的余韵过去，然后疲惫地俯身去亲吻他的兄弟，他刻意收起了自己的獠牙以防止划破对方的口腔，只是仅仅因为脱水的干渴而吮吸、汲取着魅魔口腔里的唾液。  
“…帮帮我…”  
他的声音很轻，因为屈服于折磨而听上去难得的温软顺从。  
维吉尔全然接受了他充满讨好意味的吻，也回应了他的请求。  
但丁被再次压在了床上，魅魔滚烫的阴茎几乎捅进了他的腑脏之间，快而激烈的抽送所带来的疼痛和盈满有效地疏解了他腹中的空虚感，淫纹也因为他的情欲高涨而亮起红光。  
那肯定不是应该用在性爱里的力道，但丁感到肚子很痛，肠子这部分消化器官是被吸血鬼废弃掉的，所以也十分脆弱，被一根滚烫的阴茎反复搅动足以造成损伤，但都被自愈所掩盖了。淫纹延伸了他的神经，把他的整个肠道都转化成了性器官，它们在阴茎的摩擦下不停地制造着汹涌的快感，把他的肉体浸泡饱满，仿佛能够拧出甜蜜又恍惚的汁水。  
“唔…啊啊……啊——！！哈……嗯…”  
他高亢地呻吟着，疼痛和快感如同最佳的配方搅在一起，让他爽得不行。他的胸膛起伏着，汗水打湿了他银白色的半长发丝，水雾氤氲了他灰蓝色眼睛里时常藏有的冷漠，吸血鬼的嘴巴半张着，隐约露出那对致命的尖牙。  
他的阴茎毫无保留地持续硬挺着，可高潮的间隔却随着射精次数的增加而不断地延长，只有前列腺液不断地像坏掉水龙头的水一样渗出来。  
维吉尔带有薄茧的手指紧握着他的阴茎，力度刚好地揉搓着敏感的冠状沟。但丁发觉自己的双腿沉重到难以主动环上维吉尔的腰，即使他非常想要这样做。  
“…你到底…把真心…放在哪儿了…？”  
他迷迷糊糊地问。  
“你总喜欢在拥有一件东西的同时明知故问吗，我被宠坏的弟弟？”  
魅魔似乎认为这是个愚蠢的问题。  
“需不需要我提醒你，你才是我们之中冷血的那个？”  
他重重地撞击着吸血鬼体内的腺体，换来身下人短暂的失语。吸血鬼因为长时间性交的体力消耗显得疲惫而懒散，汗水几乎把他整个人都浸透了。  
“……哈…这是个…很重的指责呢…，”  
他努力地从嘶哑的喉咙里挤出几句话，  
“我打赌……父亲可没敢……和母亲…说过这话——”  
说完，但丁就不得不拼命吞咽着唾液以防他的嗓子开始干痛。他大腿根部的肌肉开始紧绷，并且不自觉地蜷起了脚趾，终于，他再度到达了一次高潮，而维吉尔用指甲抠挖他铃口的动作则让他射得有些眼前发黑。  
“呼——呼……饶了我吧…维吉尔，我实在——受不了…更多了…”  
他虚弱地向自己的兄长求饶。对于他的哥哥而言，示弱通常会有效——通常。  
魅魔俯下身子，凑到了他的耳边，向他涨红的耳朵轻轻地吹了口气，使得他无法克制地一阵战栗。  
“但丁，你得吃点苦头，才能学会不要太贪心。”  
他薄霜一般的语气温柔且残酷。  
但丁悲鸣了一声，他绝望地感受着维吉尔向他小腹的淫纹灌注进了一大股魔力。他偏过头去，濒死一般地大口喘气，徒劳地用手扯紧了床单，无意识变得尖锐的指爪已经在那些脆弱的布料上割出了口子。欲望如同锁链一般，很快就从下腹一路蔓延了过来，缚紧了他的四肢百骸，轻轻一扯，就让他再次落回了地狱里魔鬼熬着蜜糖的大锅。  
他被泪水润湿的灰蓝色眼睛，看到他的哥哥只是扯了扯嘴角，致以他一个轻浅又傲慢的笑意。


End file.
